Amor entre Irmãos
by Karenzitah
Summary: Ela o amava... mas não como ele! INCESTO! GAAXTEMA


****CAPÍTULO 1: Amor fraterno****

" _O que sou? Que tipo de ser humano eu sou? Por que tem que ser assim? E... por que eu? Justo eu?"_

O **Kazekage Gaara estava mais confuso do que nunca. Seus pensamento** **s** **desordenados de alguém que era para ser o cabeça da vila não estava só afetando a si mesmo, mas todos a sua volta.**

 **—** **Gaara, você está bem? – Kankuro preocupado se aproxima do irmão.**

 **—** **Estou Kankuro... – Gaara responde de costas.**

 **—** **Certeza? – Insiste.**

 **—** **Sim Kankuro! Não me encha! – Gaara, já alterado, continuava a olhar Suna da janela de seu escritório.**

 **—** **Tudo bem então, só estou preocupado com você... – Diz Kankuro já se retirando.**

 **Gaara sem tempo de responder ao irmão, somente olha a porta se fechar lentamente a sua frente.**

 **Kankuro andava pelos corredores ainda pensando no que havia deixado Gaara tão abatido, quando encontra sua irmã Temari:**

 **—** **Ei Temari!**

 **Temari que estava distraída vira-se para olhar seu irmão:**

 **— Oi** **Kankuro! O que quer?**

 **—** **Eu tenho um pedido a fazer a você...**

 **—** **Pois faça.**

 **—** **Preciso que você vá falar com Gaara.**

 **—** **Por que isso** **agora** **?**

 **—** **Ele está meio diferente** **ultimamente.** **..**

 **—** **Diferente? Diferente como?**

 **—** **Eu não sei explicar, por favor vá falar com ele, ele só escuta você mesmo.**

 **—** **Tudo bem, vou ver o que está acontecendo.**

 **—** **Certo.**

 **Temari então segue até a sala do Kagekaze acompanhada de Kankuro. Chegando lá Temari bate na porta e ouvi Gaara pedir para entrar, já Kankuro fica lá fora a esperar notícias da irmã.**

 **—** **Olá Gaara.**

 **—** **Temari? – Gaara que agora estava assinando alguns papéis, olha para irmã surpreso. – O que faz aqui?**

 **—** **Vim te ver... não posso?**

 **—** **Po-Pode oras, mas é só isso?**

 **—** **Vou ser direta, eu e Kankuro estamos preocupados com você...**

 **—** **Preocupados? Não tem nada para ser preocupar.**

 **—** **Você está agindo muito estranho ultimamente. O que está acontecendo com você?**

 **—** **Já disse que nada Temari! Pare de me amolar.**

 **—** **Hum... se você diz...**

 **Temari se aproximava mais perto de Gaara, olh** **ou** **nos olhos dele e o abraç** **ou** **forte.**

 **\- Gaara, se estiver com algum problema é só me dizer, sou sua irmã não sou? Ninguém te ama mais do que eu, você sabe disso não sabe?**

 **" _Ela me ama, mas não como eu..."_** **Gaara continuava sem reação com a atitude da irmã, ele não era muito acostumado a ter esse tipo de contato físico. O máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça em sinal de sim.**

 **Temari agora o largava, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o corar, e sorriu com aquele sorriso doce e lindo que somente ela tinha e saiu.**

 **Gaara ainda estava do mesmo jeito que ela o deixou, olhou para porta e passou a mão onde ela havia o beijado.** ** _"Eu odeio quando ela faz isso. Ela não sabe de nada sobre mim!"_** **.**

 **Já lá fora Kankuro curioso pergunta a irmã:**

 **—** **E aí ele te disse alguma coisa?**

 **—** **Não, ele não disse nada. Mas não se preocupe, creio que isso só seja uma paixão mal resolvida...**

 **—** **Como? O Gaara apaixonado? Tem certeza? Não acredito...**

 **—** **Bom, não tenho certeza mas eu vi nos olhos dele, você não entende o sexto sentido feminino.**

 **—** **Essa é nova! Por quem será? Nunca** **o vi** **conversando com uma mulher a não ser você.**

 **—** **É** **…** **isso é um mistério, mas vamos descobrir quem é a sortuda. – Disse Temari com um sorrisinho e uma piscada para o irmão.**

 **—** **Sim.** **\- Correspondeu o sorriso da irmã.**

 **Gaara continuava naquele escritório, não saía pra nada, ele temia encarar Temari de frente, não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dela, aqueles olhos verdes que o hipnotizava, mas não podia evitar de vê-la, por que querendo ou não, ela era sua irmã.**

 **" _Não quero Vê-la mais. Eu não posso..."_** **ele sabia que era errado.**

 **Já era noite, mas ele queria esperar que todos fossem se deitar para poder sair, tudo para não vê-la. Mas para sua surpresa alguém bate a sua porta.**

 **—** **Quem é? – Gaara temia ser ela.**


End file.
